


职场困扰

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 即使是死神，在漫长的工作生涯中也偶尔会遇到困扰。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 14





	职场困扰

**Author's Note:**

> 一个非常俗套且充满恶搞的故事，但是俗人就是要写俗梗！

这世上大多数人类都害怕死亡，一直以来死神在人类心中的形象都是丑陋的，凶恶的，残暴的，在人类世界流传的众多神话故事中，死神也总是扮演面目狰狞的，以肉体上折磨死者，心灵上折磨生者为乐的阴暗形象，这也许是因为人类把对于死亡的恐惧投射到一个具体对象上的结果。  
但如果事实刚好相反呢？  
Krinon*是一个正处在青春年华的可爱姑娘，她热情活泼，一双眼睛像大海一样蓝，她在刚出生时被预言大海与她的命运纠缠在一起，预言总是正确的，她几乎刚学会走路的同时就学会了游泳，在海里游泳是她最喜欢的娱乐活动之一。妙龄少女总是期待美好的爱情，Krinon也不例外，在读过阿波罗和达芙妮的爱情故事以后她坚定了掌握爱情主动权的信念，在她的幻想中，她未来英俊的丈夫一定要在婚礼上带着月桂编制成的花环来接她。  
然而幻想是美好的，现实却是残酷的，命运对这个可怜的姑娘如此不公，又忠实地实现了预言——她不幸葬身在一场大海啸中，的确有人来接她，但不是英俊的丈夫，而是一身黑从阴影中出现的死神，手里拿的也不是月桂花环，而是巨大的，一看就收割过不少灵魂的镰刀。  
天呐，这就是传说中的死神吗，的确很恐怖！Krinon的灵魂已经从身体中飘出，看到了凡人看不到的世界。她看着死神手里的大镰刀，心里拔凉拔凉。希望这把镰刀就像看起来那样锋利，砍头也不痛*。  
Krinon的脑子因为死前的惊吓有些昏昏沉沉，在失去意识之前，她意外看到黑色兜帽下面并不是什么骷髅头或者丑到能把人活活吓死的青面獠牙，而是银发金眸的帅气脸庞。  
咦？？？Krinon在震惊中失去意识。Krinon感觉自己坠入了爱河。  
恢复意识的时候，Krinon发现自己来到了一个从未见过的地方，周围一群和自己一样半透明的人，前方大殿上坐着一个高大威严的人，Krinon看了一眼大殿，下意识避开目光，不敢再直视冥王。是的，她无师自通明白了自身处境，也许是冥王厌烦了安排工作人员给每个新鲜死亡的暗灵解释他们到底在哪。  
冥殿并不像人们传说的那样残酷又森严，事实上冥殿到处有暗灵在聊天聚会，暗灵除了聊聊天也做不了任何事，有人愿意在只有聊天这一项娱乐项目的冥殿蹉跎灵生不去轮回转世也是他们自己的事，每天新鲜死亡又迫不及待再入人世的人可太多了，就算想走也要等待审判，不把死在前面的人都审判完未必轮得到后来的。  
Krinon看了看前面那长长的队伍，决定先到处逛逛，毕竟逛冥殿是一辈子只有一次的限量版活动，再说了，她还惦记着死前看到的那张脸，死神长那样真的不是幻觉吗？  
除了生前遭遇这方面，Krinon其实很幸运，她参观建筑走走停停不知不觉踏上了一条走廊，走廊尽头背对她站着的身影是那样熟悉——大镰刀，全身黑，漂浮在空中。是他吗，Krinon一瞬间很激动想立马过去亲眼看一看，随即对死神的天然恐惧又让她畏足不前。  
这时候一个红色的身影从她身边闪过，走到死神身边停下，他们聊了会天，Krinon没听清说了什么，但她发誓听到了死神的笑声，神王在上！死神竟然也会笑！  
没多久他们在Krinon的期待中转过身来准备离开，没错，就是那张脸，Krinon感觉自己陷入了爱河。也不是说死神的同伴长得不好，Krinon对那双红绿交织的双眼印象深刻，但是人总有那么一点一见钟情情结。她开始思考死神既然会笑那会不会谈恋爱，进而又思考死神如果会谈恋爱那么会不会爱上一个凡人，她的思维越陷越深，直到被一个声音打断。  
“你看上他们当中的哪一个了？”无名氏先生问。  
“什，什么？”Krinon带着心思被揭穿的小小慌乱否认，“什么看上谁，我没有。”  
“嗨，得了吧。”无名氏女士也凑了过来，“神的容貌远超人类，再加上他们那凡人永远无法企及的力量，爱上其中哪个神很正常。”  
无名女士的手一挥，指了指身后好几个暗灵：“大家都是过来人，没什么不好意思的。”暗灵们齐齐露出友好的微笑。  
Krinon在大家表达对某个神的爱的长达一个小时的友好交流会中倾述了自己的情感经历，没有人嘲笑她，相反大家都摆出一副我理解的表情，这让Krinon感觉自己回到了家。在友好和谐的氛围中，还是没能完全拜托昏昏沉沉状态的她大胆地说出了她的想法；“相信大家都听说过神与人类相爱的故事，这其中还有结局完美幸福的，比如丘比特和她的妻子，所以为什么我们不行呢？”  
无名氏先生若有所思：“就算得不到爱情，能得到肉体也是好的，神不会介意这个。”  
这就是事情的全部起因。  
也是Thanatos突如其来的最大困扰。  
Thanatos暂时结束繁忙的工作回到冥殿，并没有得到想象中的安静与闲适。他的身影出现在冥殿，然后有那么一瞬间愣住了。一群暗灵在常驻的走廊一角摆出了一个爱心形的阵形，地上有用不知名花瓣组成的一排字：我爱你死神大人。发现他到来，暗灵们还齐刷刷露出一副期呆又害羞的表情，这让Thanatos怀疑爱神已经大胆到在冥王眼皮子底下搞恶作剧了，但是很不幸，现场并没有爱神的气息。  
花瓣在一瞬间燃起绿色的火焰，很快烧得一干二净，Thanatos皱了皱眉，还没想好要怎么处理这群暗灵，暗灵们已经被吓到跑得一干二净，看来死神积威犹在。  
“别对他们太严厉，” Achilles温和的声音响起，“毕竟追求爱情没有错误。”  
这让Thanatos心情更不好，他一言不发的消失了。此时他不知道死里逃生的暗灵们反而被鼓舞了，只是烧掉花瓣而已，既没挨骂也没挨打，根本没有付出什么代价，说明冥殿鼓励暗灵们发展感情。  
于是Thanatos更加困扰了。  
别的人也有和他类似的困扰，但是数量绝对没有他的多，毕竟生死一瞬间产生一见钟情和吊桥效应的人类很多。  
他的朋友和同事们纷纷开始调侃他，“嘿，爱神好像要换人了。”这绝对是他听过的最恼人的话。更烦的是就连奥林匹斯山上的神也开始了，且不说战神和神使就不用说了，爱神甚至特地跑来对他的受欢迎表示恭喜，这群神就不能维持对他的原态度吗，他们的关系什么时候这么好了！  
至于Zagreus，他可不会放弃这样的好机会，他开始模仿Thanatos的狂热追求者们在送仙酒的时候夹带点浪漫小玩意，比如一支玫瑰，一颗石榴，一幅死神画像，同时还要用唱歌的方式说诸如“伟大的死神啊请您接受我虔诚的爱”之类的话。  
这让Thanatos恼火中参杂着甜蜜，除了接受并告诉Zagreus别再这么做了，他还能怎么办呢，他一向拿Zagreus毫无办法，在任何事情上。  
冷酷的拒绝并没有使暗灵们停下脚步，他们已经死了，死人放飞自我毫无顾忌，更何况死神并不能毫无道理地大量杀死什么恶也没作的暗灵，追求心上人可不能算作恶。  
“哈哈哈，你突然变得好受欢迎，Than” Zagreus在休息室笑得很开心。  
“Zagreus，停止继续取笑我。” Thanatos双手抱臂，面无表情。  
“这不是取笑，是在夸奖你那一夜之间被所有人发现的魅力。” Zagreus歪头看着Thanatos。  
“听好，没有什么魅力。”被人类恐惧又用各种乱七八糟的故事抹黑了不知道多少年的独来独往的死神很不高兴，“也许是他们死亡的时候伤了脑子。”  
“那，那个，打扰一下，”正在打扫卫生的Dusa忍不住打断他们的对话，“王子殿下和死神大人应该直到我曾经在人间活动过一阵子，我对人类有那么一点了解，事实就是人类心中的死神的形象过于恐怖，死神大人本人的真实形象又和传说中差别太大，人类就是受不了这种反差感。”  
“嗯，听起来很有道理，” Zagreus托着下巴，“所以你不打算做些什么来消除这种反差感吗？”  
“我倒是有个主意可以结束这荒唐的闹剧，但是要你配合。” Thanatos端起酒杯一饮而尽，在Zagreus回答之前吻住了他，两个人在甜甜的蜜酒味道中吻得难舍难分。  
Dusa在周围小声的抽气中红着脸离开。  
从这天起暗灵们发现了一件惊悚的事，在任何地点任何场合——冥王不在的场合——只要Thanatos和Zagreus在一起，两个人就会毫无预兆地突然接吻。他俩旁若无人秀恩爱的行为持续了很长一段时间，直到冥王发现很多原本优哉游哉对转世无所谓的暗灵突然开始积极要求审判，理由是……眼睛痛。哼，人类就是这么莫名其妙。  
从此以后每个人死亡之后看到的死神形象都是一具骷髅拿着一把大镰刀。  
\--END—

*Krinon：希腊语，意思是百合。我不知道怎么起希腊语的名字只好使用了万能的拿某个东西做名字的方法。  
*镰刀砍头：希腊神话里死神并不是这样带走灵魂的，这只是Krinon的胡思乱想，真实的方法是割下死者的一缕头发，这个方法意外和神话故事里的死神负面的形象很不相称，根本是个温柔的头发收集狂魔。


End file.
